Gemstone
by Altos123
Summary: When a young Ruby is saved by a dazzling Emerald, what kind of feeling will she discover
1. Chapter 1

Ruby gasped as she felt her scythe fly from her hand. The whooshing sound was all too familiar to her, hearing her uncle remind her that losing your weapon means death, that she should keep a good firm grip, and never let go. Helpful as that phrase may be in training, the real things was much harder to master. She fell back onto her rear as a Beowulf slashed at her, her aura breaking. Ruby could feel it, the impending death, her life flashing before her eyes. She screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone would answer her. She opened her eyes moments later to see the creature twitching, it's claws trying to reach out. Ruby looked down to see a single blade through its chest. The blade retracted and the Beowulf dissipated into black ash.

Standing above Ruby, was a women who she had run in with many a times but never spoken to. She tried picking her brain for the name, Em, Emma, no wait, Emerald. Now she remembered. Although she could only look the girl up and down, entranced by the girl's physique and tone. The green haired girl quickly checked around her and put her sickles away, turning her attention towards the screaming girl. Emerald leant down and offered a hand. Ruby looked a bit confused, but her mind returned to her and she took the hand, standing up and dusting herself off.

"Are you alright Ruby?" Ruby blushed.

"Y-you know my name? I mean, yes. I'm okay. You got here just in time. I was about to be someone's lunch," Ruby giggled and rubbed the back of her head, trying to seem brave.

"That's...unlikely, but are you sure you're alright?" Ruby nodded her head quickly.

"Yeah yeah, just a bruise. Nothing special to see," Ruby ran and quickly got her weapon and put it away. "So umm...what are you doing here Em? Looking for Grimm to kill?" Emerald hesitated upon hearing the girl's question but reminded herself that it was probably childish curiosity and could wave it off.

"Something like that. Grimm killing relieves a bit of the stress and helps work out any kinks one on one training won't," By now, Ruby had returned to ogling at her rescuer, her tight rapped clothes, complimenting every part of her body her. Emerald's impressive breasts, thighs and whole body drove Ruby wild. She had forgotten to listen to Emerald and almost began to drool.

"Ummm Ruby, you okay," Emerald clicked her finger in front of the rose, causing her to blink and shake her head.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I was umm...getting distracted, but I swear I'm okay. Just need to rest," Emerald cocked and eyebrow at the answer.

"Well, if you say so. Just stay safe," Emerald waved and walked away, slightly swaying her hips. Ruby stared and blushed. Emerald giggled as she walked further away. "So easy, so cute."

Ruby walked into her dorm, climbing onto her bunk and slamming her face down. She heard her sister make a comment.

"What did you say, Yang?" Ruby tilted her head to the side to listen.

"I said, how was your practise? Get much practise hunting for Grimm?" Ruby sighed and rolled onto her back.

"Yeah, but I got my butt handed to me, and someone came to rescue me," Yang put her book down and walked closer.

"So what's go you all worked up? Feel guilty that someone had to rescue my cute sister?" Yang reached up and began tickling her sister. Ruby pushed her hands away rolled onto her sides. Yang frowned. She was concerned for her sister. She is normally bubbly and very outgoing. "Hey, what's wrong? You're not acting like you."

"I'm just not used to being rescued okay," Yang snickered.

"It's not like you feel in love with them," Ruby could feel her cheeks turn red and huddled into a ball. "Right? Ruby, you okay?" Yang rolled Ruby over to see her blushing madly, trying her best to cover her own face from Yang's sight. "OH MY GOD, you did, what's name? Is he hot? Please tell me you have the same good tastes in guys like I do," Ruby pulled her hands away and bit her lip.

"Well," Yang waited expectantly. "His name is Emerald."

 ***Later***

"Yang, Yang, come in Yang. Are you okay, Yang?" Yang shook her head and leaned up, gasping for air. She panted and held her head. She felt dizzy, as if she had fallen on her head. "What the hell Yang? What happened?" Yang tried piecing the last few moments together. Ruby upset, no, embarrassed. At that moment, Yang remembered and grabbed her sister.

"YOU LIKE GIRLS? WHY?" Ruby mumbled out some words but nothing solid. All the words were mixed sentences with words from her thoughts. "Ruby talk straight," Yang's eyes turned from a lovely lavender colour into a deep red, Ruby relaxed and took a breath.

"I like the girl who saved me. Her name is Emerald. She is very pretty and her hair is lovely. I want to know her better, but I mean I also want to just hold her and hug her. She looks really really pretty," During Ruby's ramblings, Yang had let go of her sister and relaxed her breathing.

"So you really like this Emerald girl huh?" Ruby nodded and smiled. "Well, do you know where you could try and introduce yourself to her?" Ruby took a few seconds to think and remembered seeing her around.

"Well I know she likes hanging around Vale. Maybe shopping is her thing. Maybe I should see if I can find her their."

"Okay, I'll give you a ride. You still got your bike helmet?" Ruby smiled and nodded, standing up and changing into her second outfit.

As the two rode around, they stopped often to look for the green haired girl. Spending almost an hour riding around and finding nothing Ruby began feeling more and more stupid as she knew it couldn't actually be a thing. Ruby tapped Yang on the shoulder, Yang nodding and stopping near the curb.

"What's up, sis?" Ruby sighed and took her helmet off, looking around.

"I think we aren't going to be finding her anytime soon. I think I will just have a look around."

"You sure? I'm free and happy to help," Ruby shook her head.

"No, you've helped a lot already. I think I am just going to walk for a bit, think things out," Yang nodded and strapped Ruby's helmet to the seat and drove off, leaving Ruby near a couple of pet shops. She walked closer and looked at all the cute puppies in the window, saying hello to a few and giggling at how cute they were. She looked into the store and saw her, Emerald, buying some bowls and food for cats. She watched the girl leave and walk down an alley. Ruby curiously followed Emerald, watching carefully from a distance. Emerald turned around a corner and Ruby ran to catch up to her. As she turned, she felt a blade was placed at her throat.

"Why are you following me?" Ruby panicked and was about to scream when Emerald put her hand over Ruby's mouth. "Relax. Just answer the question," Ruby nodded, the hand pulling away but the knife remaining.

"I umm...I came looking for you...to thank you properly," Emerald slowly pulled her knife away. As she did, a large group of kittens started meowing at her, some rubbing against her legs. Emerald put her sickle away and smiled, leaning down to play with a lot of them.

"You any good with pets?" Ruby nodded and scratched two behind their ears and smiled as they purred. Emerald poured a lot of cat food into a bowl and placed it onto the ground. Most of the cats ran to the food and began eating.

"Wow, you're like a mom to them," Emerald for the first time blushed and giggled.

"Thank you, Ruby. So why did you come here? I can already guess it wasn't just to watch me feed some stray cats," Ruby stood up and blushed.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you. Would it be alright if we could get some coffee?" Emerald cocked her head and looked at Ruby.

"Like a date?" Emerald suggested with a hint of mischief behind her question Ruby's turning a deeper shade of red than her cape.

"No not like a date. I mean I would like that, but I mean not yet. I mean I would like to date you yes," Ruby covered her mouth. "I just said that."

While Ruby was beating herself up about what she said, Emerald had things racing through her mind. Should she just run? Should she say yes to the coffee? She just said she wanted to date me. Should I have just let her die. No, she seems innocent and nice, and above all that cute. Emerald stood up and looked Ruby up and down, who was muttering to herself about saying things she shouldn't have said. Emerald saw her body complimented by her outfit, the skirt showing her innocence and juvenile nature, but her stocking showing off her more feminine features. Emerald blushed a little and could see Ruby about to burst.

Ruby was muttering things that she didn't even know she was saying. She could feel two cold hands touch the side of her face, causing her to stop. Ruby blushed massively as she felt her lips locked with Emerald's, the warmth of her lips sending chills down her back. Ruby leaned back into the kiss, wrapping her hands around Emerald's neck. Feeling Emerald push her tongue into her own mouth made Ruby moan. She pulled away so the pair could breathe. Emerald smiled and held Ruby's cheek.

"Now how about we go and get that coffee?" Ruby smiled and nodded, holding a hand out to her new friend.

"Ruby Rose, glad to have made your acquaintance," Emerald grinned and shook her hand, keeping her hold on it.

"Emerald Sustrai, same to you," Ruby and Emerald walked down the street, holding hands as they went toward a local café.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all for your support, Edited by the little Huntress**

It was mid-afternoon. The sun was disappearing quickly behind the city, lights flashing on within buildings. Ruby walked into her dorm, her smile going from cheek to cheek. She jumped onto her bed, squishing her face into the pillow and giggling. Her laughs caught the attention of Blake, who was reading her books. The giggling was distracting her from the world that was painted in her mind. She closed it and looked at Ruby.

"Ruby, are you okay?"

Ruby said nothing but held out a hand and gave a thumbs up.

"So why all the giggling?"

Ruby relaxed and sat up on her bed, her smile still taking up most of her features.

"Well I had my first date ever. It went so well. Well, maybe not the sickle in my face, but that's in the past. Other than that, it was perfect, and the café was so nice. I want to go there again, hopefully as a date again."

Blake was trying her best to hold back a laugh. Ruby may be a little shy, but when she wants to talk, it's hard to shut her up. Blake really didn't mind.

"That's very nice, Ruby. What is his name?"

Ruby giggled again, seeing why Yang liked Blake so much. Ruby jumped down and walked closer to Blake.

"Well," she began in a soft voice, "his name is Emerald."

"Well, I see."

Blake was surprised. She had always thought Ruby could make anyone happy. She initially thought that it was a boy, but Emerald did not sound like a male name at all. Then again, Ruby did have tendencies that are most common in boys: fiery, feisty and she also likes weapons. Even girls can get attracted to Ruby.

"I take it you like her. Otherwise, this conversation would be a bit awkward."

Ruby nodded.

"Y-yeah, she is really pretty and has lovely hair. She's not very talkative but likes to listen. She is great at listening and somehow knows what to say when I do say something. She also dresses really well, and I really want to date her, but we should get to know each other first. You know, make some common ground. I should also find out if she likes me back, but I think she already said yes to that. We haven't taken it further from that."

Blake was a little shocked about how much Ruby could talk about one subject which all seem connected without rambling too much. She tried to hold back a giggle.

"Well, this Emerald sounds lovely, and if she can make you feel happy, you should try and make a relationship out of this. Don't rush into it too quickly. It might backfire."

Ruby nodded and typed the advice into her scroll. Blake shook her head.

"Ruby just be yourself. No façade, no acting, just your bubbly self, and just be happy."

Ruby seemed a little confused by the statement.

"Thanks, Blake. I will."

****Later*****

Emerald walked around Beacon, trying to find something to do. She had done enough pick pocketing for the day, fed the cats, and the thought of annoying Mercury just bored her. She soon realised what was on her mind. Ruby. She shook her head and decided to call Ruby.

"Oh hey Em. What's up?" Ruby asked in her cheerful manner.

"Hey Ru. Well, I would like to know if you would like to go out for dinner...tonight...with me?"

Emerald quietly smacked her forehead, of course I meant me.

"Sure. You pick the place or should I do that? I'm not used to this, but I do hope you can show me the ropes," Ruby said, without a consideration of her choice in words.

Emerald had to stop herself giggling, the innocent girl seemed so cheerful about something so small.

"Okay then. I will pick you up around 7. How about in Vale?"

"Okay sure. I will be there. See you then."

Emerald hung up, sighing heavily. She got up, about to leave when she spotted Mercury working on his leg. She walked past without a second glance.

"Wow, that's new. Not insulting me on the way out, huh?"

"I am not in the mood, Stumpy."

Mercury shook his head and went back to work as she left.

As Ruby arrived in Vale, she walked in her slayer outfit, trying her best to keep Crescent Rose hidden. She knew that Vale wasn't a terrible place, but ever since her run-ins with the White Fang, she would be glad to have it on her if she is spotted by anyone. She sat on a bench close by as she waited, the city sounds making her curious. She had been to Vale many times, but she had always been on a mission or something like that. She sat and waited while she listened to the people, the vehicles and all other sounds around her, she closed her eyes and slowly listened to all sounds, workers yelling orders back and forth, cafes yelling out names, the sounds of engines whizzing past and flying above her.

"Ruby."

A hand shook her from her daydream as she shook her head and looked into Emerald's deep red eyes.

"You okay? You like you've been sleeping."

Emerald reached out her hand which caused Ruby to blush.

"I've never really had time to myself in Vale, always doing one thing to the next. It was different, all the sounds. It was nice."

Ruby took Emerald's hand and they began walking.

"Ahuh, so where did you grow up then?"

"Well I grew up on a small island called Patch. It was just me, my dad and my sister on the island when I was growing up, so I'm not used to the busy streets, but I'll get used to it eventually. Anyway, what about you?"

Emerald though to herself about the question.

"Well, I grew up in Haven for most of my life. I had to learn the basics somewhere-Oh hey, we are here."

Emerald let out a quite sigh as they arrived at the café, trying her best to deflect any personal questions. The two sat down at a corner table, Ruby sitting on the couch. She was surprised when Emerald sat next to her, causing her to blush a little. Emerald giggled softly.

"Hi, welcome to Vale Café. What can I get you today?"

Ruby picked up the menu and opened it, looking at it and then getting closer to Emerald so she could choose.

"Umm I'll have pepperoni pizza and a coke please. What about you Emerald?"

"Hmm could I get an iced latte and a spaghetti?"

"Coming right up."

The waitress smiled and left. Ruby snuggled closer to Emerald in an attempt to get a reaction.

Emerald simply whispered into her ear, "Gonna have to try harder than that now Ruby."

Ruby puffed her cheeks and grumbled, causing Emerald to giggle softly. She pulled Ruby close, cuddling her.

"I guess that works," Ruby sighed happily and relaxed into the cuddle.

As Ruby closed her eyes, Emerald's mind began to wander back to her old life, living on the streets, being a thief, the crime and all the bad things she had done. Did she really want to tell Ruby about this? Did she want to bring such a cute and innocent girl into a world of hate and crime? Cute? Emerald looked at the smiling face of Ruby, Her rosy cheeks, her dark red hair. Did she really want this? Can she be happy with her? Emerald's thoughts trailed off about what hardships she would face, Cinder being a problem, Mercury hardly but Cinder. Emerald felt a finger poke into her cheek and she looked down at Ruby who was looking into her eyes with a worried expression.

"You alright Em?"

Emerald quickly smiled at Ruby and messed up her hair.

"Yeah, just thinking about you."

Ruby blushed, and poked Emerald's arm.

"That's not funny. You seemed to be thinking a lot about something. Do you not want to tell me?"

Emerald felt the lump in her throat as she was unsure as what to say. On one hand, she knew that keeping this from Ruby could end badly, and for the two not being able to see each other again, Cinder would call her weak and then dispose of her, but it felt like a bad idea to just put that much weight onto the other girl.

"Well yes, but not just yet. I have something I want first. Are you okay with that?"

Ruby sat up and thought to herself.

"Well I guess I can, but don't keep me waiting, I hate surprises."

Emerald smiled and nodded.

"Okay, little Rose."

Ruby puffed her cheeks and smacked Emerald's arm.

"Ow."

"Don't call me little, Em."

Emerald began laughing which caused Ruby to start giggling. The two happily stayed in each other's company for the rest of the night.

*****

As Emerald was walking back to the hide out, she looked to her left and saw Mercury in an alley way.

"Having fun, Em?"

Emerald snarled at him,"Don't call me that, and that is also none of your business."

Mercury shrugged.

"True, but it's something Cinder might be interested to know, you sleeping with the enemy."

Emerald swiftly pulled her sickle and held it on his throat, not giving him time to react.

"If you hurt her, I will kill you and-"

Mercury interrupted her, "Woah, woah. Easy, Em. This Is not what I'm talking about."

Emerald kept the blade steady on his throat.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, I've seen the way you look at that Rose chick. I don't think I have ever seen you smile like that before today, but doesn't mean I want to get in the way of it. I may be an asshole, but at least I have boundaries, and it's not like I'm not in the same situation you are in."

Emerald pulled her weapon back a bit in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

Mercury shook his head.

"Look. I've got someone, you've got someone, let's not screw this up okay?"

"I don't 'got someone'. Ruby is just nice to me is all."

Mercury shrugged.

"And I don't really care, but if Cinder finds about either of them, she will freak and try to kill us, them, or even both of us, so let's just keep this under wraps."

Emerald was taken aback by Mercury. His attitude has always been the wise cracking asshole, but maybe like herself, there was more. Emerald offered a hand out.

"Shake on it, and I know you've got my back."

Mercury reached out and shook her hand firmly.

"As long as you have mine. Now let's get back before Cinder gets angry again."

Emerald and Mercury walked towards there hideout, scowling to maintain their normal behaviour.


End file.
